Vehicle computers traditionally measure a number of engine and environment parameters that are displayed on or near the dashboard. Typically this information is only assessable to the driver or persons within sight of the dashboard. Furthermore, potential passengers on the vehicle do not have access and cannot determine the comfort level of the vehicle. Transit authorities typically don't have access to the measured external environmental parameters of the roadway and maintenance staff and vehicle operators cannot assess vehicle mechanical integrity or monitor how safely the driver drives the vehicle in real time either. The current invention is generally related to monitoring and remotely accessing the environment and operating parameters on a vehicle such as a bus, train, subway, taxi, ride share, airplane, ferry, hyper loop, or other transit vehicle, although applications are not so limited.